Min-Droid
Min-Droid is a member of the Nindroid Army created in Borg Industries. He is a Nindroid Warrior that was indirectly created shorter than the other Nindroids as a result of not enough metal, leading General Cryptor to give him the nickname "Min-Droid". Min-Droid is short-tempered and highly sensitive about his size, which contributes to his vicious disposition in battle. Despite being shorter than the average Nindroid, his combat skills are still a force to be reckoned with. History The Art of the Silent Fist Min-Droid was first deployed to guard the Power Station. While being briefed about the situation with the other Nindroids, General Cryptor noticed Min-Droid's small size and joked about it with the other Nindroids. He also appeared when he was fighting the Ninjas' who were trying to shut down the Power Station. Blackout Min-Droid was one of the many Nindroids taken to Ed and Edna's Junkyard after the Power Station's destruction and later revived by Techno Wu. Codename: Arcturus Min-Droid makes his comeback during the battle of the Nindroid Convoy, and was the last Nindroid remaining after his two companions heads were cut off. Min-Droid then remained to fight Kai, getting sparked during battle. The Void Min-Droid was in the rocket ship along with half of nindroids and Cryptor as he helps them using one of the control panels in order to reach the comet to get the Golden Weapons. But when he and the rest of the nindroids discovered that the ninjas were on the ship all this time, Cryptor ordered him and some of nindroids to get rid of them. As he used a laser rifle, he was hit but he managed to catch the rope to try stay on the ship but fell and git burned by the jet of the ship. When they got the Golden Weapons, he used one of the space vehicles with Cryptor to quickly drive back to the ship but when the canyon was to large to jump, Cryptor told him to go but Min-Droid looked at him feeling fearful and shakes his head, refusing to. Then he got kicked off by Cryptor as he takes the wheel and drives fast as they jumped their space vehicle to the other side of the canyon. Then Min-droid tried to get back to his seat but he was kicked off by Kai as he tried to get the key from Cryptor. And when the ship was destroyed by the alien bugs, the rest of the nindroids along with min-droid decided to take the golden weapons and used their jets to fly back to earth leaving the ninjas behind. The Titanium Ninja Min-Droid was one of the Nindroids present during the Overlord's transformation into the Golden Master. Min-Droid was seen carrying junk when he noticed General Cryptor insulting him behind his back to Nya. Angered, he punched Cryptor, and a small fight ensued. He and his General were frozen once Zane defeated the Golden Master, and they both froze, shattering into pieces. Lego.com Description “Min-Droid” is a nickname given by General Cryptor to a small version of a Nindroid. Cryptor jokes that the manufacturing process must have run short of metal, which would explain Min-Droid’s size. Min-Droid is different from standard Nindroids in ways besides his height – for example, he is very sensitive about his appearance and quick to anger when insulted. Although miniature, Min-Droid is still dangerous. The ninja would be smart not to underestimate this robot... Trivia *Even though Min-Droid is the shortest of the Nindroids, he is suprisingly the most effective fighter among them. *The only reason he is short is because Borg Industries ran out of metal. *Min-Droid is the only Nindroid who does not have a voice, but instead he communicate with electronic beeps. *In LEGO Ninjago: Nindroid, Min-Droid had the power to drain power from the Power Station, allowing him to create a shield and to shoot a powerful energy beam. **It's unkown if the Nindroids or Cryptor has that kind of ability. **As a playable character and goes the same for LEGO Ninjago Tournament, He has the power to get boosted which a dark purple aura increases his power grids allowing to be faster and stronger. *Min-Droid doesn't talk but the first word he ever said in episode 28 was Quit? *In the final battle, he was stealing some televisions and when he heard Cryptor insulting him before he was about to finish Nya he angerly comes to him and beats him up in a misunderstooded way. **He's the only Nindroid who had the guts to fight his superior leader out of anger before being shattered with him. Appearances *70726 Destructoid *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Gallery 28Mindroid.jpg|Min-Droid as he appears in the series. Min-droidRe.jpg|Min-Droid attacking Jay (note that jet boots can be seen on the Min-Droid's feet) 28Mindroidattack.jpg|Min - Droid attempting to attack the ninja pl:Min-Droid Category:2014 Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Invisibility Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased Category:Created by main villains